


Good Boy

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Series: In The Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Kuron circles behind the pair of them before kneeling at Shiro’s side. Coarse fur, softer beneath the top coat, flattens beneath one hand. Sweat-soaked dark hair tickles the pads of his free fingers. Both of them lean into the touch as they pant and chase their climax. He praises them both in a deliberately low, rumbling voice.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to a lovely anon that has been a wonderful supporter. Thank you so much!

Cool cotton clings to damp skin. The beginnings of sweat roll down the dimpled line of a long spine. Beads of it collect in the dimples above soft curves. Thin red welts raise ever so slightly as broad shoulders flex. The marks arc, overlapping in some spots, where they bloom across thick thighs and those lush curves.

 

Kuron sits back on his haunches and takes in his work for a moment more. He reaches out and cups one flushed ass-cheek. He watches the flutter of Shiro’s swollen, lube-slicked rim with a lascivious smile. The pucker opens under a press of his thumb. A trickle of lube leaks free.

 

Shiro makes a quiet, needy sound and rocks his hips back for more. Short dark hair sticks to his temples as he looks back over his shoulder. His cheeks are already flushed. His eyes are darkened and heavy-lidded as he clenches around his twin’s finger.

 

“Kuron-”

 

“Shh, shh. I know. Get comfortable. I’ll let him in.”

 

Shiro huffs and turns his face back into the sheets.

 

Kuron rises and makes for the door. The knob turns beneath his hand, hinges silently giving. It opens but a few inches before a dark nose shoves into the crack. Black fur pushes past with a muffled chime of metal against metal. The door closes once more and Kuron turns at a pitched gasp from his twin.

 

Muscled arms fold under Shiro’s ruddy face. His fingers dig into the sheets, whitening at the tips. His spine bows, ass lifting as Kosmo hooks his forepaws over narrow hips and shuffles to get into a proper position.

 

Furred hips pump erratically as Shiro keeps still and bites his lip. They pause in their frantic movements for a moment and Shiro’s eyes fly wide as his mouth drops open.

 

Kosmo huffs as he lights into a new rhythm that is wild and hungry. His tongue lolls from between his jaws, specks of drool flecking flushed skin.

 

Kuron circles behind the pair of them before kneeling at Shiro’s side. Coarse fur, softer beneath the top coat, flattens beneath one hand. Sweat-soaked dark hair tickles the pads of his free fingers. Both of them lean into the touch as they pant and chase their climax. He praises them both in a deliberately low, rumbling voice.

 

“Good boy, Kosmo. What a good boy. Take what you need. Fill our boy up. That’s a good boy.”

 

“Fuck, Shiro. So good for us. You love being full, don’t you? Yeah. You’re gorgeous like this; all hungry and desperate and full. Can’t wait to see that pretty hole of yours after. All swollen and red and full of Kosmo’s cum. Can’t wait to watch it leak out, watch him clean you up-”

 

Shiro’s head tosses. His teeth flash, white in the shadows, before they sink into his forearm. Thick black lashes flutter as he muffles his keening cry. His cock bobs between his legs, flushed dark as a thick strand of precum strings from the slit.

 

Kosmo’s knot catches, limiting his movement. His hips hitch erratically for a few moments more. He pants around laps over Shiro’s shoulders, ears, and cheeks.

 

Kuron pets them both through it, smiling crookedly.

 

“Good boys. My good boys.”

 

Shiro whimpers at the praise, back bowing. His cock jerks as he shudders.

 

Beads of sweat roll down flushed skin. Dark fur sticks, coat dull against glistening skin. Claws tap lightly against the bare wood. 

 

Kosmo’s tongue lolls out as his sides slow their heaving. He hunches lazily, huffing as his tail wags. 

 

Kuron shifts closer, letting his fingers drift over hot skin. He slides his hand down and cups the softer curve of Shiro’s ass. 

 

The gentle flesh gives as he pulls. Beneath the shadow and fur of Kosmo’s belly, softening pink glistens. 

 

“How does it feel, Shiro? Tell me.”

 

Shiro whines quietly and rubs his cheek against the sheets. His eyes blink open, barely half-mast as he breathes heavily.

 

“F-full.” His voice breaks as Kosmo wriggles. “Want to come-”

 

“Yeah?” Kuron drags his hands away and over Shiro’s thighs. “Shuffle back a bit. There’s a good boy.”

 

Shiro shifts, reddened knees resettling where Kuron directs them. His spine still bows, pose a bit awkward without the bracing hold of the bed. His fingertips graze the floor and his own thighs as he tries to keep himself balanced. The muscles of his belly ripple, hollowing as he muffles a groan by pressing his lips together.

 

Kuron slides into the new space. He cups the strong curve of Shiro’s jaw and leans in. Soft, hot lips meet his own and give with a broken sort of sigh. He laps into Shiro’s mouth and runs his free hand down, down. Heated muscle and sweat-slick skin presses against his fingertips. Trimmed damp curls tickle the backs of his knuckles.

 

Shiro’s cock fills his hand, pulse palpable as it jumps. Precum weeps from the tip and slicks the way for the langrous tug of Kuron’s hand. The sound of the touches is lewd and loud in the quiet of the room but Kuron can’t bring himself to care enough to muffle them in any way. He drinks in the symphony of Shiro’s approaching climax greedily.

 

Flushed lips part around breathy whimpers and whines. White teeth flash before they sink into the plush curves to smother increasingly desperate noises. Color spreads, lush and decadent, over Shiro’s cheeks and chest. His belly dips and hollows, abs flexing as he wriggles helplessly between Kuron and Kosmo. 

 

Kuron leans in, mouth curling into a smirk. He flicks his tongue over Shiro’s lower lip before nipping at it. He quickens the pace of his hand and tightens his hold. Hazy grey eyes meet his, dark and full of devotion and desperation.

 

“Come for us, Shiro. Come on that thick knot. Be a good boy-”

 

Shiro’s mouth drops open and Kuron is quick to reach up and smother the pitched groan that bursts from his chest. Liquid heat spurts over Kuron’s knuckles and wrist as Shiro’s cock kicks. Those grey eyes flutter, nearly rolling back as he bucks.

 

Kosmo gives a whine of his own, haunches flexing as he instinctively thrusts into the heat clenching around his cock. His forepaws slide from Shiro’s waist as his deflating knot finally gives and slips free.

 

Against Kuron’s palm, Shiro moans brokenly. His head lolls forward, sweat-damp hair leaving wet marks on Kuron’s t-shirt. He gives another soft sound, hands catching at softened cotton and loosely tied drawstrings. Blunt-tipped fingers tug at the elastic waistband.

 

“Still hungry, huh?”

 

Shiro doesn’t respond beyond bending down between Kuron’s parted knees. 

 

Cool air greets Kuron’s hips and the tops of his thighs before hot breath gusts over his cock.

 

Shiro wastes no time in tonguing the slit in the crown and wrapping his reddened lips around the head. He hums, flicking his tongue along the thick vein that rides the length as he slips down.

 

Kuron bites his lower lip, thrusting up leisurely into the welcoming heat of his brother’s mouth. He taps Shiro’s gag reflex and savors the well of tears that make the darkened grey of his eyes glisten before the tears run over. 

 

“Fuck, Shiro.”

 

Kosmo finishes cleaning himself and gets back to his feet. His claws tap over the bare floor as he approaches again. His wet nose flares, ears flickering all around. 

 

Kuron pops his tongue quietly and leans over Shiro as much as he can. He presses his thumbs into the dimples above Shiro’s ass and curls his fingers over the curves before spreading them wide. Around his cock, Shiro murmurs and shifts a little as he begins to bob up and down.

 

Kosmo moves closer, huffing as he scents Shiro. Seemingly appeased, he noses between the parted cheeks. His tongue flicks out, lapping at the frothy mess of cum beginning to leak from Shiro’s hole.

 

Shiro keens around Kuron’s cock, nearly gagging himself again. His fingers tighten on Kuron’s thighs.

 

Drool rolls down Kuron’s length and into the trimmed curls at the base. Hot breath turns cool against the spreading wetness.

 

Kosmo licks with growing enthusiasm, furred head tilting this way and that. His tail wags behind him happily.

 

“Shiro. Shiro, fuck. Fuck. Your mouth-”

 

Shiro hums again, this time delighted and more than a little playful. He sinks lower once more, careful and deliberate. His throat wraps tight around the head of Kuron’s cock and ripples.

 

“Shit. Shiro-”

 

Kosmo noses a little further, long white teeth flashing between laps of his red tongue.

 

Shiro’s body jolts and shudders as he whimpers through a second, weaker orgasm. He sucks at Kuron’s cock hungrily, heedless of the increasing mess over his face and the floor.

 

Kuron lifts one hand from his brother’s ass and bites into the meat of his palm. His groan fades into a low, bass rumble as he bucks. His cock twitches deep in Shiro’s mouth as he comes. 

 

Kosmo dances back and folds himself onto the floor in a satiated heap. Clear amber and blue eyes watch the pair of them as the fall apart, panting and sweaty.

 

Shiro sits up, still trembling. White smears across his chin and lips as he leans in. His messy mouth meets Kuron’s, tongue still coated in bitter-salt.

 

Kuron groans into the kiss. He rakes his nails through damp dark hair and down, over still-flushed skin as it shivers.

 

“Fuckin’ amazing.”

 

Shiro smiles against his mouth and the kiss breaks. His head falls against Kuron’s chest as he lets his body go limp between his brother’s knees.

 

“You both were.” His flush darkens a bit. “We should do that again.”

 

Kuron barks a laugh that he smothers into Shiro’s hair.

 

“Love you.”

 

Shiro shifts, makes a noise that’s some mix of discontented.

 

“I love you, too. But I’m getting sticky and we both have class in the morning-”

 

“Shit. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

“That’d be nice.” Shiro moves to his knees once more before catching himself on Kuron’s chest with a sort of breathlessly pleased yet chagrined expression. “My knees are jello.”

 

Kuron laughs again as he helps his brother to his feet and to the bathroom.

  
  
  



End file.
